Anakin's Bad Day
by Zewrovie
Summary: It was a peaceful morning on the planet of Coruscant, well almost peaceful. At 9:03am Anakin rose from his bed to find himself surrounded by Battle Droids.


_**Anakin's Bad Day**___

It was a peaceful morning on the planet of Coruscant, well almost peaceful. At 9:03am Anakin rose from his bed to find himself surrounded by Battle Droids, BOOOM POW AHAHAHAHAHAHA…. Luckily he sleeps with his lightsaber. Afterwards at about 10:01am He walks outside of the Jedi temple to see all of Coruscant consumed by the Droid army.

"Oh come on, first the Droids in my quarters and now this."

Anakin yelled "Snips get out here!" (Anakin refers to Ahsoka as snips)

"What u doing?" Anakin replied "what does it look like I'm doing?"

Ahsoka "well it looks like your dancing,"

"Well then let's dance"

And they went out to fight the droid army. During the battle Anakin stubbed his toe.

"Ouch! Really, really!" After the battle when the sepertist where signing the surrender papers Anakin got a paper cut

"AHAHAHAHA...

"Master what happened,"

" I got a paper cut, I'm not having the best day today."

Later that day around 2:35pm Anakin and Ahsoka hopped into their starfighter. Their destination was Tatooine. About half way there Anakin's starfighter ran out of fuel.

"Darn! I'm out of fuel."Anakin said

Once Ahsoka returned with fuel for Anakin's starfighter they were on their way. Once they arrived on Tatooine they started off to Jabba's palace. When they arrived the guards would not let them in. Anakin whispered to Ahsoka…

"Start dancing."

"Ok master,"

The guards laughed so hard they passed out!

"Lets go" Anakin said.

"Great Jabba the Hutt we come to ask permission to allow are clones to travel through your space trade lanes."Anakin said

Jabba replied "NO."

"Please…"

"NO, NO AND NO."

Jabba was not in a great mood that day. Anakin began crying and pouting.

"Oh come on I'm already having a bad day."

Jabba replied "Well then you are still having a bad day."

Jabba had his guards throw the two Jedi into the Dune Sea. Anakin was crying the WHOLE WAY THERE.

Ahsoka said to Anakin

"Pull yourself together master you are acting like a 3 year old. It could be worse."

And then sand people rose from the sand,

Anakin replied "Ok it's worse." "Master, what are we going to do?" Ahsoka asked

Anakin STILL CRYING from being rejected by Jaba the Hutt.

I don't know waaaaa, can you hand me a tissue please.

"Pull yourself together Master" Ahsoka replied

The sand people were quite confused and amused by this point. After Anakin finally stopped crying, they sat down to eat with the sand people.

"So what's for dinner" Anakin asked

The Sand People replied "you."

"Well, I think we have over stayed our welcome." Anakin replied calmly

"I DON'T WHAT TO BE EATEN" Ahsoka shouted

"Thank you but no thank you, Ahsoka RUN!" Anakin said

"Ok Master, off on another adventure." Ahsoka replied

When they found their starfighters a couple of Jawas had torn out the wiring.

'Oh well, there's a star ship over there and the door is open!" Anakin replied happily

"Master you know what happens when you borrow ships, they never get returned."

"Well then how else are we going to get off of this sand box?" Anakin said

"Good point lets go." Ahsoka replied

"Hey! You come back here with me ship."

Once they arrived on Coruscant Master Yoda was there to greet them.

"I see another ship you have somehow borrowed." Master Yoda said

And the three of them started off to the Jedi Temple.

"Ouch" Anakin said

"What? "The others replied

I stubbed my toe again. Anakin was hopping around holding his foot in tears. Suddenly he lost his balance and fell of the platform. FALLING FALLING FALLING AND FALLING.

Anakin's heart racing as he falls to his certain death. He wakes up suddenly and sits up in his bed.

"It was all a dream. My greatest fear must be weakness. Why else would I have dreamed such things?"

"Master are you ready for another day of protecting the galaxy."

For God has not given us a spirit of fear and timidity but of power, love, and self-discipline.

2 Timothy 1:7 NLT

_**May The Force Be With You!**_


End file.
